Wolves in Sheeps Clothing
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: New kids arrive at Monster High shortly after the race. Are they as innocent as they seem?
1. Chapter 1

Following the events of the race that year everyone wanted Shaggy Jr's autograph in school. It was proving very difficult to just walk down the halls without getting mobbed. It wasn't just Monster High nearly the entire Monster community wanted to know how it had been done. Before things could calm down though something would happen to upset the peace or what was left of it in the school. It all started on a Monday...

* * *

"Class we've got a couple new students joining us," the teacher informed them as the new kids walked in.

One was a tall pink skinned vampire with two-tone pink hair and fiery red eyes. She wore a form-fitting black dress with a flared skirt, red pumps and pink tinted sunglasses. The other student was a male zombie with gray skin, short green hair and striking blue eyes. He wore a distressed jacket over a blue top and black jeans with flip-flops.

"I'm Valerie," the vampire said in a thick southern accent.

"I'm Malcolm," the zombie greeted.

"Please take your seats"

Valerie took a seat behind Shaggy Jr and Malcolm sat behind Jackie. Class went by quietly. Afterwards, the twins met with the others by their lockers to discuss potential mysteries. They had been getting a ton of requests for help since the race.

"So what do you guys think?" Jackie asked looking up from her tablet.

"That's way too easy. The scarecrow is clearly a vengeful farmhand that got fired," Taylor replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, given the list of potential culprits they provided I'd say it's Joseph," Taylor responded.

"I can see that," Jackie agreed with a nod.

"Excuse us but could one of you mind pointing us to our next class?"

They turned and found Valerie and Malcolm.

"Sure," Daisy replied glancing at their schedules.

"History, You'll go right down this hall take a right at the water fountain and you're there,"

"Thank you," Valerie said before running off with Malcolm tow.

"Maybe we should invite them to sit with us at lunch so they don't feel left out," Sammie suggested.

"That's a good idea Sammie," Shaggy Jr agreed, patting Sammie on the head.

"Well, let"s do it then," Daisy declared before the kids split for their next class.

They had no idea what trouble would occur.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for letting us join you," Valerie said as the group sat down for lunch.

"No problem we know how rough the first day can be," Taylor replied.

"Yeah, this school can be tough to get used to," Daisy laughed.

"So how's your first day been?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"Interesting to say the very least," Malcolm laughed.

"So where did you live before moving here?" Jackie asked.

"Here, there everywhere," Malcolm said dismissively.

"Same here, Dad is always on the move but he promised we'd stay here this time," Valerie added before disposing of her plate.

"You'll like it here," Sammie replied looking up from her food.

"I'm sure we will"

* * *

Later when the twins arrived home Christina was ready to pull her hair out.

"BEATRICE ANN WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU PUT MY FAIRY TALE BOOK?'

"Somewhere"

"ANSWER ME"

"Can we help?" Taylor asked.

"Please do, I'm going to go cool off," Christina said before walking away.

"Beatrice where'd you put Mom's book?" Taylor asked calmly as she made an after-school snack.

"Somewhere"

"May we have it?" Sammie asked.

"Fine it's in here," Beatrice said as she pulled the book out of the pantry.

"Thank you,"

"So how was school?" Shaggy asked when he entered the room.

"Good some new kids arrived today," Taylor replied.

"Oh really?" Shaggy asked taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah"

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah"

Christina soon came back into the room and took a seat next to Shaggy.

"What's this I hear about new students?" she asked.

Taylor explained.

"Why don't you invite them over for dinner tonight?" Christina suggested.

"Can the others come?" Sammie asked.

"Well, of course, they can," Christina laughed.

"Yay"

* * *

Later on that evening the twins picked up their friends and returned to their house to await Valerie and Malcolm's arrival. When the doorbell rang Taylor answered it and welcomed them inside.

"Mom they're here," Shaggy Jr called into the kitchen where Christina was cooking dinner.

"Coming SJ," Christina replied.

"You have a nice house guys," Valerie comentedas she looked around.

"Thanks," Taylor replied as they sat down.

"This is our Mom," Shaggy Jr said when Christina entered the room.

"No way you're Christina," Malcolm cried.

"And you must be Malcolm," Christina replied cheerfully.

"You're a racing legend," Valerie said as she shook Christina's hand.

"Well thank you, Valerie,"

"I couldn't believe Shaggy Jr beat you," Malcolm said.

"He deserved it," Christina laughed.

"Thanks Mom," Shaggy Jr repied as Luke raced in.

"Dad says it's dinner time," he annouced.

"coming,"

As they walked to the table Valerie slipped Malcolm a wicked grin. They'd been right. Their parents would be proud.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, I'm home," Valerie called stepping into her house.

"How was it?"

"You won't believe this but you were right"

"Oh?"

"Their Mom is Christina," Valerie informed her father as she joined him in the dining room.

"I told you so"

"She married a normie"

At this Her father looked up. He was tall and strong looking. His red eyes burned with fire.

Drew was not happy.

….

"Mom where are you?" Malcom asked opening the door.

"Right here," Moanica replied jumping down. She didn't look any different.

"Valerie and I found Christina, she doesn't seem so bad,"

"Trust me she is,"

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"I'm sure my plans are vastly different from Drew's but it won't matter. I want her gone one way or another," Moanica declared with a vengeance.

…..

A few days later at Monster High. Valerie and Malcolm met up before school started.

"What does your father want to do?" The zombie asked.

"He wants to win Christina just like he always has," Valerie replied with an eye roll.

"My mom wants me to go after the twins,"

"Typical"

"You got that right"

"Well let's find them then"

"Hello, Valerie," Taylor greeted as she shoved books in her locker.

"Hey, Taylor thank you for having us over last night,"

"No problem it was really fun,"

"I agree"

"Hey girls," Shaggy Jr said as the duo entered the classroom.

"Where'd you go Taylor?" Jackie asked.

"I had to run to the library, Taylor replied dropping into a chair.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Malcolm asked rushing in.

"Nope"

Class started soon afterward Malcolm looked worriedly at the twins. He felt weird about this. Moanica wanted revenge so badly but is that what he wanted? Did he really want what his mom wanted. Did he want revenge? The more he thought about it the more he thought about how Christina actually hadn't anything. It had been his mom. The only reason his mother wanted revenge so badly was because Christina had blasted her into exile for years and years.

Valerie sat and thought about her father. Her father always told her that her birth mother was far from his first choice. He always said Christina would make the perfect mother. That Christina would make the perfect wife. That they would make a perfect family. Valerie however, wasn't quite as sure. She'd never met her mother. Drew had run off with Valerie shortly after her birth. It was hard to tell what she wanted.

What did they want?


	4. Chapter 4

Later the kids sat down for lunch. They talked happily amongst themselves. Malcom glanced around every so often still hesitant about what his Mom had told him to do. Valerie on the other hand had plans of her own. Plans that would prove she _was_ Drew's daughter and proud of it. Plans which she later explained to Malcom.

"Go after Taylor but not Shaggy Jr," she told him.

"Why?"

"That boy _will_ be mine,"

"You sound like your dad,"

"Why thank you,"

"You take that as a compliment?"

"Well,of course I do,"

"Whatever floats your boat I guess," Malcom shrugged before they split up.

Drew was sitting in the living room when Valerie arrived home.

"Hey, Dad what are you looking at?" Valerie asked dropping next to Drew.

"A picture of your future mother," Drew replied pointing out Christina's picture in the yearbook he held.

"What was wrong with my birth Mom?"

"She was just to normal, she basically threw herself at me,"

"Can I know her name at least?"

"Gory"

"Is that her?" Valerie asked pointing to a picture.

"Yes"

"She's pretty,"

"No, _she's_ prettyDrew said pointing back to Christina.

"Whatever dad,"

"Valerie, do you remember what you have to do?"

"Assimilate myself into the twins lives, find an opportunity for you to make an appearance blah, blah," Valerie replied rolling her eyes before picking up her bag and taking it to her room.

Afterwards she put her sunglasses back on and headed for the door..

"Where are you headed?"

"To woo a certain half human,"

"Christina's son?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No not at all, go ahead,"

"Mom can you tell me about Dad," Malcolm asked Moanica as she was plotting revenge once again.

"Your father was an imbecile named Don, I was his second choice,"

"Is that it?"

"No, now I have you and _you_ are going to help me," Moanica said sweetly.

"I guess," Malcom shrugged.

Valerie put on the biggest smile she could before ringing the doorbell. To her happiness Shaggy Jr was the one who answered the door.

"Hi SJ I uh, hope you don't mind me dropping by but I was bored and I was hoping we could hang out?"

"Sure but Taylor went to the library with the girls-"

"Oh, that's perfectly fine I'd rather have you all to myself," Valerie replied battling her eyelashes.

"Oh, well, okay," Shaggy Jr shrugged following Valerie out of the house.

"Hey, SJ where are you two headed?" Christina asked poking her head outside.

"Just into town, Mom,"

"Bye Mrs. Rogers," Valerie waved before linking arms with Shaggy Jr and pulling him away.

"Have fun guys," Christina called.

"We will,"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at Monster High the girls received quite the unpleasant surprise. It came just after fourth period. Daisy, Jack and, Taylor were walking down the hall when they found Valerie and Shaggy Jr in the middle of a kiss.

"Uh, are we missing something here?" Daisy asked confused.

"We're dating now," Valerie squealed seemingly elated.

"I was going to tell you later," Shaggy Jr added.

"Well, we're happy for you guys," Taylor said quickly.

"Yeah we're uh, happy for you," Jackie added.

"Yeah," Daisy said.

"Like, thanks girls see you later," Shaggy Jr replied happily as he and Valerie turned to go to their next class.

Just as they were leaving it began to rain. Jackie glanced out the window, Holly wasn't going to like this. Then it happened Holly took Jackie's place just in time to see Shaggy Jr and Valerie turn the hall.

"Holly," Taylor whispered placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Holly turned to Taylor her normally vibrant eyes were sad and confused.

"When did this happen?" Holly asked quietly.

"Recently,"

"He didn't even say hi to me," Holly sighed.

"I can talk to him-"

"No, it's okay let's just go to class," Holly replied.

In class Holly grabbed her assignment put on her large red headphones and tried to focus on her work. Taylor shot worried looks at Daisy who shook her head in confusion. They were both thinking the same thing . What the heck? Holly glanced up from her paper and waved at Shaggy Jr. When he didn't notice her she looked down again. This couldn't be happening.

At home that day Holly trudged to her room. The room was a blend of Jackie and Holly. There were Holly's CD collection and Jackie's ACT prep books. Holly's band posters and Jackie's Science essays. Holly's red and orange wardrobe and Jackie's sweaters and skirts. Holly sighed sitting down on the bed. She pulled her and Jackie's scrapbook out of the nightstand drawer. She smiled softly reading the written conversations between her and Jackie. She looked up as there was a knock on the door. Jackson stepped into the room.

"Hey Holly,"

"Hi,"

"Why are you so down in the dumps today?"

"SJ got a girlfriend,"

"Oh, sweetheart I'm so sorry," Jackson replied wrapping his arm around his daughter.

"He didn't even say hello to me today,"

"Would you like to talk to Holt about it?"

"Yes,"

"Well, then pick a CD,"

Holly did so and smiled when her second father appeared.

"Holly, how's my favorite girl?" Holt greeted in his signature upbeat way.

"Not so great,"

"Why?" Holt asked seriously.

Holly explained the problem.

"You know what I would do about it?"

"What?"

"Fight for him, don't let this Valerie girl take him away," Holt declared.

"Do you think it would work?" Holly asked.

"You never know unless you try,"

"Thanks Dad,"

Meanwhile.

"Mom can Valerie come over for dinner?" Shaggy Jr asked.

"It's fine with me," Christina replied looking up from the laundry.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"I'll call Valerie"

 **Please remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

At dinner that night.

"I hope you don't mind that I tagged along," Maicoum said in between bites of his food.

"No, it's fine," Christina replied.

"You're a good cook Mrs. Rogers," Valerie commented.

"Why, thank you Valerie," Christina replied.

"I can't remember the last time my father cooked me dinner," Valerie sighed.

"What about your Mom?" Beatrice asked looking up from her food in confusion.

"Mom ran away shortly after I was born,"

"That's awful, Valerie," Shaggy Jr replied.

"It really is," Valerie replied leaning into Shaggy Jr.

When no one was looking Taylor cringed. How could this have happened? Taylor knew that just because Holly liked Shaggy Jr it didn't mean he couldn't date other people but he'd basically ignored Holly and left her crushed. Taylor didn't like seeing her friends upset.

"Mom, can we have dessert?" Luke asked bringing Taylor out of her thoughts.

"Let me get it," Christina replied standing.

"Need help?" Valerie asked.

"No I've got it,"

"We insist," Malcom replied following Christina to the kitchen.

So with the kids help Christina served chocolate cake.

"I love this cake," Shaggy said digging in.

"Yes Dad we all know the story," Beatrice replied rolling her eyes.

"What story?" Malcoum asked with interest.

"Tell the story," Taylor prompted.

"Okay when I was sixteen my friends and I attended Monster High for one week . My first day there I met they most fantastically wonderful beautiful girl. I was head over heels in love but I never expected to marry her," Shaggy said.

"Look at Mom." Luke laughed.

Christina was embarrassed.

"That's a sweet story," Malcom committed.

"What's it got to do with cake?" Valerie asked confused.

"We made a chocolate cake in cooking class together,"

"That's sweet,"

"Well, dinner was great but I have to go or Dad will worry," Valerie said standing.

"Do you have to go?" Shaggy Jr asked pleadingly.

"I'm afraid so, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie," Valerie said planting a kiss on Shaggy Jr's cheek.

The others moved to the living room.

"Mom, may we look at the photo albums?"

"Of course,"

The kids smiled as they pulled out the albums to show Malcom.

"What's that?" Beatrice asked pointing to a picture of Christina.

"Oh, that's my leg brace,"

"Leg brace?" Malcom asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Okay, I wouldn't want to make you upset,"

"Thank you,"

 **Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

At school the next day Jackie sat on a bench in the courtyard reading a book on space when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking up she waved to her friend Andrew. Andrew was Heath and Abby's son. He had icy blue skin, red eyes and blonde hair with blue streaks. He was dressed for cold weather in a read sweater and black slacks. He paired it with boots.

"Hey, Jackie mind if I join you?"

"Please," Jackie replied scooting over to make room for her friend.

"So I've heard that Shaggy Jr got a girlfriend,"

"He did,"

"Are you and Holly okay with it?"

"I'm confused and Holly's well, she wants to-"

"Split them up?" Andrew suggested with smirk.

"I think that's it,"

"But how? The next rainstorm isn't for some time," Andrew asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"I was thinking the same thing, I mean, Taylor can alter the weather but I don't want to bug her about it," Jackie replied closing her book.

"What about the formula that got your family into this mess?"

"Huh I've never thought about it but, maybe I could alter it with some help,"

"You do what you think is best Jackie,"

"I will"

In the halls later that day.

"Okay, I have to ask why was your mom wearing a leg brace?" Malcolm asked Taylor.

"When she was in high school her friend Moanica stabbed her in the back and used her abilities to make Mom sick," Taylor explained.

"That's horrible"

"I know"

As Taylor walked away to go to class Malcolm stood behind in serious thought. Would his touch do the same to Taylor.? With a sigh he followed Taylor to class. He took a seat near the back and watched as students filled the room. Jackie came in with textbooks under her arm. She seemed worried. Daisy followed pushing hair out of her face and checking her phone. She didn't seem happy. Shaggy Jr and Valerie came in holding hands. They seemed _very_ happy. Looks like Valerie was getting what she wanted. His mother would be angry with him if he didn't go through with what she wanted.

Would he go through with it?

Xxx

"So, Valerie want to go to the movies tonight?" Shaggy Jr was asking.

"I wish I could but my dad wants me to spend time with him today,"

"Saturday then?"

"Count on it"

Drew was waiting when Valerie got home. He patted the seat beside him and Valerie joined him on the couch.

"So, have you found an opening yet?"

"I was thinking an innocent meet the parents dinner,"

"That's perfect dear,"

"So when do you want this to happen?"

"How about next Monday?"

"Perfect"

At Malcolm's house:

"You _need_ to do this Malcom,"

"But Mom weren't you the least bit sorry?"

"No not at all,"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to do it and it felt great,"

"But Mom-"

"No buts"

"I don't want to,"

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to,"

"It's wrong,"

"That's what makes it fun"

"You're sick,"

"Thank you,"

"I'm going to the park"

"Have fun,"


	8. Chapter 8

That Saturday Shaggy Jr met Valerie at the movie theater. They quickly agreed to see Star Wars since it was playing for that day only. As they found their seats and prepared to watch the movie Valerie asked what Shaggy Jr thought about a 'meet the parent's dinner' on Monday.

"I think it's like, a fantastic idea, Valerie," Shaggy Jr agreed happily.

"I'm glad you think so,"

Shaggy Jr didn't notice the evil smile on Valerie's face when the lights went down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Jackie's house. Jackie had called in Felicity and Andrew to help her with a very special project. Currently, the three teens were gathered around Jackie's work table in the basement They each wore lab coats and safety goggles as well as rubber gloves. Spread out before them on the table was a vast assortment of chemicals and random science tools that they might need.

"Okay, we are here to modify this," Jackie explained holding up a faded journal page.

"The Hyde formula! but why?" Felicity asked.

"So I can be fair to Holly,"

"Ah, now that's a good reason," Felicity agreed with a slight nod of approval.

"Well, let's get started,"

They worked quietly occasionally taking notes and looking over the original formula which Jackie had laminated to preserve it. Hours went by as they completed their tedious task. Finally, Jackie held up a test tube with the final result.

"Are you absolutely sure this is safe?" Andrew asked worriedly.

"Yes," Felicity replied confidently.

"Well, here it goes," Jackie declared before downing the blue liquid.

"Jackie?" Andrew asked as Jackie released the test tube which shattered on the floor.

Jackie's eyes rolled back as she fainted. Andrew was quick to catch her. He began to shake her vigorously.

"Jackie you're scaring me,"

Then all too suddenly Holly took Jackie's place despite the sunlight streaming through the basement window.

"It worked," Felicity cried.

"Huh? What happened?" Holly asked coming too.

Andrew explained as best he could win Felicity filling in gaps wherever she could.

"How long does it last?" Holly asked standing.

"An hour, two hours tops"

"So that means I can see the sunshine, I've never seen the sunshine before,"

"Look out the window," Andrew said pointing to the window.

"Wow,"

"Holly, would you like to see the others?"

"YES"

"Then, let's go,"

Taylor was quietly reading in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Putting her book down, Taylor sighed before going to answer the door. Opening the door she was very surprised to find, Andrew, Felicity, Daisy and..Holly?

"TAYLOR," Holly cried nearly crushing her friend in a hug.

"Uh, hi, Holly not that I'm not happy to see you but HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU HERE?" Taylor replied.

Holly quickly filled Taylor in on what Jackie had done.

"Th-that's great, we can hang out more often now!" Taylor squealed excitedly.

"I was thinking we could all go to the movies to celebrate," Andrew added.

"That sounds spectacular,"

* * *

At the movies, the group of friends decided to see a special showing of Halloweentown to celebrate. As they were walking into the movie theater they came across Shaggy Jr and Valerie who's movie had ended moments earlier.

"Holly?" Shaggy Jr asked in confusion.

"Hey, SJ"

"Is it raining outside?"

"Nope"

"Then how are you-"

"Jackie she modified the Hyde formula and now I can be around on demand for two hours at a time,"

"That's great"

"I know"

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt but SJ promised to take me to lunch, Didn't you sweetie?" Valerie cut in with a sly smile showing off her perfect white fangs.

"Oh, yeah I did well, I'll see you guys later," Shaggy Jr waved before linking arms with Valerie and walking away.

Holly Scowled at Valerie as the happily oblivious couple left the theater. She'd cut in on purpose. That was NOT okay. Especially when Shaggy Jr was concerned. It made her boil on the inside to think about it. So turning she followed her friends into their selected movie determined to forget about it. The problem was she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

 **That ends this amazing chapter! (Was it amazing?) I really must thank my friend:** DRAGONDAVE45 **for all of their amazing help and suggestions with the story. So, Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

That Monday, Jackie was all too happy to share her accomplishment, Everyone crowded around her. They wanted to see Holly.

"I can't always do it guys it takes a lot out of us," she protested.

"Oh please, please"

"Okay, fine,"

Jackie took a deep breath and concentrated. She fell backward as the world spun. Everyone gasped as Holly appeared. Holly stood up and crossed her arms.

"You guys don't have to stare," Holly said sternly.

"Sorry"

"Holly!" Daisy cried pushing through the crowd of onlookers.

"Hi, Daisy,"

"You do realize we have a test next period right, Holly?"

"Crud"

"It's okay you can just borrow Jackie's notes,"

"Oh, right,"

The two girls went to class. Upon entering the classroom Taylor waved to them as she looked up from her notes. Malcolm was sitting right behind Taylor. He was biting the end of his pencil nervously. He was still unsure of his task. He didn't want to do what his mom wanted but his mom would kick him out. He couldn't live on the streets! There were no video games for homeless people!

"Malcolm is something wrong?"

Malcolm jumped out of his skin. He caught his breath and focused on Taylor who looked concerned.

"Oh, nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay,"

But he wasn't fine. He was going to crack if he didn't figure this out.

* * *

During lunch, Holly glared at Valerie. Malcolm chewed his fingernails in nervousness while the others talked.

"Holly?"

Holly shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to look at Shaggy Jr.

"Yeah?"

"I asked how you did on your test,"

"Oh, well, I think I did okay,"

"I'm sure you did fine, Holly," Daisy laughed.

"I hope your right,"

"Hey, uh, Taylor can I talk to you after lunch?" Malcolm asked nervously.

"Sure thing"

* * *

So Taylor met with Malcoumby her locker after lunch.

"What is it?" she asked dropping her bag into her locker.

"I have a confession to make. My Mom is-is"

"It's okay Malcolm,"

"My mom is Monica and she wants me to hurt you but-but I don't want to and now she'll disown me" Malcolm cried out.

Taylor stood silent for a moment. Then she did something unexpected. She pulled him into a hug.

"Come home with us today I'm sure Mom will help you"

"She'll hate me"

"You're not your mother. Trust me Mom will understand,"

"Okay"

So, later that afternoon Malcolm nervously explained himself but he left Valerie out of it per her request. After he explained Christina did the same thing Taylor had done. She pulled him into a hug.

"I don't hate you, Shaggy call child services please,"

"Is my Mom going to prison,"

"Yes, she is a wanted criminal"

"Where will I go then?"

"You can live with us if you like"

"That's really nice of you,"

"Well, I learned to always show kindness," Christina explained.

"Thank you,"

"Come on we can play video games while Mom cooks dinner," Luke said excitedly.

"Okay,"

* * *

The doorbell rang just as Christina finished dinner. Since she was closer she answered the door. She was surprised to find Drew standing behind Valerie.

"Well, Christina long time no see,"

"Hello Drew"

"May we come in?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, yes, of course, come in,"

"Thank you,"

"I have to say, Christina, you're just as beautiful now as you were back then," Drew complimented with a smirk.

"Thank you"

Christina nearly fainted in relief when Shaggy entered the room.

"Uh, this is my husband Shaggy," Christina said quickly as Shaggy pulled her closer since she seemed uncomfortable.

"Oh, hello" Drew said flatly.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Well, let's eat"

"Yum count me in," Shaggy laughed causing. Christina to smile


	10. Chapter 10

**Years earlier.**

Drew was sprawled out on his bed staring longingly at the picture of Christina. How could he let her slip away like he had? She was perfect. Perfect for him. They would've made the ultimate power couple but when he'd returned from his suspension she was gone. Apparently, she'd tested out of school and went off to be a teacher somewhere. As hard as he tried he never could find where she'd gone so, he tried to move on. He'd dated and married Gory but she wasn't Christina. She wasn't anywhere close to Christina. Drew only looked up when the yearbook was gently pulled from his hands. Gory set the book aside and laid down next to Drew. Drew turned away from her mentally clinging to the image of Christina.

"Drew you've been here all day. Why don't you come and spend time with Valerie?"

"I don't feel like it,"

"What's wrong with you lately?"

"This isn't what I want," Drew replied coldness in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't what I want,"

Gory felt as if someone had kicked her in the ribs.

"What do you want then?"

"I want Christina. I want her. I want to be married to her and have the perfect family but I can't do that until you leave,"

"Well, if that's what you want Valerie will be gone tomorrow," Gory replied slowly rising.

"No, leave Valerie,"

"But she's my daughter to,"

Gory was taken aback when drew held a stake to her chest.

"Leave Valerie or I'll stake you, your whole family and Valerie," Drew threatened.

"Okay, Okay" Gory replied nervously.

So, as fast as she could she packed a bag and fled. She didn't want to leave her daughter but she had to.

 **Present.**

Dinner was eaten with very little conversation between the adults. Aside from Drew's occasional flirtatious comment, nothing too bad happened. After everyone had eaten, Nathen asked if there was dessert.

"Of course there is but, I have to make it first,"

"May we watch a movie while we wait?"

"Yes, **IF** you can agree,"

"Yes ma'am"

The kids tan off to pick a movie. That left the adults by themselves much to Drew's pleasure and Christina's discomfort. Nevertheless, she'd be nice to Drew. Standing she began to clear the table with Shaggy helping her. Drew trying to get on her good side helped by levitating the dishes and sending them to the sink.

"Thank you, Drew but I prefer doing it myself,"

"I just don't want you to tire yourself out," he responded sliding closer to her as she entered the kitchen.

"Drew I have five kids, three dogs, one cat and a husband who eats twenty-four meals a day I'm always tired "

"Wouldn't you like to take a break sometimes?"

"I do get breaks,"

"But wouldn't it be easier if you only had one child to take care of?"

"Well, it would be easier but I wouldn't trade this life for anything

"So, Christina what's for dessert?" Shaggy asked as he cleaned the dinner dishes.

"I was thinking cookies,"

"Sugar cookies?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

"May I help?" Drew asked.

"Well, I think Shaggy and I got it covered but you can stay and talk with us," Christina offered politely.

"Well, if you're okay with it,"

"Pull up a seat,"

Christina tried to keep Drew talking about himself to avoid the flirtatious comments. Still, he was able to slip a few in here and there. Christina was hoping Shaggy didn't catch them. She would've hated to explain herself. She was an adult and she was going to act like one. Silently she wished, hoping one of the kids would call her or rush into the kitchen. Shaggy moved behind her as she rolled out the dough. Laying his hands over hers and resting his head on her shoulder. Christina could feel the harshness of Drew's glare. Didn't he understand that she was married? She wasn't going to flee her hectic life and run away with him. Drew made it difficult for her to be polite. Christina however, was going to be a gracious host if it killed her and it just might've .

Christina sighed as she and Shaggy placed the cookies in the oven. The three adults then joined the kids in the living room. Taylor, Beatrice and, Luke were all watching the movie which was Frozen. Nathen was reading a book to Sammie while Valerie and Shaggy Jr were snuggled up on the couch not doing much of anything. Shaggy and Christina took their place on the love seat while Drew sat from them in the recliner Since they were among the kids now Christina tried her best to focus solely on them. She was all too happy to help Malcolm set up in the guest room when he came and asked for help. She busied herself making up the bed and pointing out where things were.

After that, she fetched the cookies from the oven and served them with hot chocolate. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Drew and Valerie had to leave. Christina knew Drew would return he always did like an annoying zit you just can't seem to get rid of. The question was would she be able to handle it?


	11. Chapter 11

Holly was chatting and laughing with Taylor and Daisy when they came across Valerie and Shaggy Jr in the hall.

"Where were you yesterday SJ we were supposed to meet up at the skate park," Holly informed him crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Well, I asked if SJ wanted to go to the movies with me," Valerie cut in her voice sweet like honey with a smile.

"How is it that every time I'm involved you whisk him away?" Holly asked Valerie with a glare.

"She has a point," Daisy agreed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Holly," Valerie replied turning for her and Shaggy Jr to leave.

However, Holly wasn't done just yet and blocked their path.

"Admit it you don't like me," Holly declared.

"Of course I like you, Holly," Valerie protested trying to step around the blue-skinned girl.

"Oh really because Jackie says you treat her differently,"

"That's ridiculous! Besides what proof do you have?"

"Every written conversation between Jackie and I since you arrived," Holly explained pulling out the red journal that the two girls shared.

"Again she's right I've seen the conversations and noticed the difference," Daisy nodded.

"Valerie?" Shaggy Jr asked confusedly.

Valerie stayed silent nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Well?"

"HE is MY boyfriend and YOU are trying to steal him away," Valerie suddenly exploded.

"Excuse me but exactly who do you think you are? We've all been friends since before we were born. YOU hardly know anything about him while I know nearly everything.,"

"Oh?"

"I know EXACTLY what all his favorite foods are in ORDER. I know what he likes to do in his free time. I know which cards he doesn't have yet-"

"Cards?" Valerie cut in.

"SEE you don't even know about his favorite card game is but I Learned how to play just for him,"

"Why would you do that?"

Holly lost it completely.

"BECAUSE HE IS MY FRIEND AND I LIKE HIM. AND I MEAN REALLY LIKE HIM. YOU KNOW THAT DON'T YOU? yOU'RE DOING THIS JUST TO ANNOY ME AREN'T YOU! ADMIT IT YOU FEEL THREATENED BY ME. i'VE HAD IT WITH YOU VALERIE,"

Turning on her heel Holly stormed off leaving the four very shocked teens behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Holly was thankful it was a free period as she ran down the hall. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision as she checked the time on a nearby wall clock. She still had an hour and forty-five minutes before Jackie would take over again. That meant she had an hour and forty-five minutes to suffer. It wasn't Shaggy Jr's fault. Sure he was oblivious but weren't most teenage boys? With a defeated sigh she sat on a bench in the school courtyard near the fountain. She was confused and hurting.

"Holly is something wrong?"

she glanced up as Andrew took a seat beside her.

"My life is messed up," Holly grumbled bitterly.

"Well, I'm here if you'd like to talk about it," Andrew offered.

"That'd be really nice," Holly agreed.

* * *

Shaggy Jr watched in shock and confusion as Holly stormed off. He barely had time to process what had just occurred when Taylor smacked him harshly in the side of his head.

"Like, ouch," he mumbled rubbing the sore spot.

"I TOLD YOU SO. NOW, SEE WHAT YOU DID?" Taylor fumed pointing down the hall.

"Like, sorry?" Shaggy Jr offered sheepishly.

"I don't think sorry is going to cut it SJ," Sammie informed him shaking her head in disbelief.

"I agree now, go find Holly and really apologize," Daisy ordered in her no-nonsense way that was usually reserved for her staff at home.

"You too Valerie," Taylor quipped.

"But I didn't do anything to her!"

"You're half the reason she's upset," Daisy pointed out.

"Fine," Valerie replied as she dragged Shaggy Jr away from the disapproving glares of their friends.

The duo found Holly in the courtyard currently crying into Andrew's shoulder.

"It'll get better Holly," he was saying rubbing circles into her back.

"It just hurts really bad,"

"I know it does,"

"She's just mean and he's oblivious,"

"I know,"

"It isn't fair Andrew,"

"I know Holly,"

"Ahem," Valerie coughed gaining the attention of Andrew and Holly.

"What do you want?" Holly choked out.

"To say I'm sorry Holly. I-I just didn't realize how upset you were. I didn't mean to make you upset. You and I have been best friends for like, forever. Please don't let my stupidity ruin it," Shaggy Jr apologized solemnly.

Holly chewed her lip in silence before replying.

"It's not okay but I forgive you,"

Shaggy Jr elbowed Valerie in the side.

"And I'm sorry for how I've been treating you,"

"I forgive you,"

"Good,"

* * *

The twins entered the house later that day to see Christina yet again chasing Beatrice all throughout the house. Upon seeing her two oldest, however, Christina skidded to a stop.

"Hi kids how was school?" she asked.

"I made a fool of myself," Shaggy Jr admitted begrudgingly.

"I have a history paper to finish," Taylor added dropping her bag.

"You'd better get on that sweetie," Christina replied nodding towards Taylor's room.

"Sure thing Mom,"

Shaggy Jr collapsed on the couch burying his face in the couch cushions. Before Christina could comfort her son Malcolm rode through the door on his skateboard.

"Hey, SJ I heard about your bad day so I brought you this. Holly says it's your favorite ice cream flavor,"

"Double fudge and walnuts thanks,"

Content and cheered up Shaggy Jr and Sammie went to their room.

After regening in Beatrice Christina fell on the couch. Shaggy was at the store getting food for dinner. Much to Christina's dismay Drew was coming with Valerie. Due to everything that Christina had been doing that day Christina curled up and went to sleep. She woke sometime later when Taylor was finished with her homework.

"Hey, Mom can I ask you a question?"

Christina patted the seat beside her.

"What is it?"

"Do you notice something I don't know off about Valerie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's kind of pushy,"

"She seems just a bit pushy," Christina agreed.

"Was her father this bad?"

"Well,"

* * *

 **Years Ago.**

 **Monday First period.**

Christina shuffled into class tugging at the sleeves of her leather jacket before taking her normal seat in the front. She dropped her bag next to her and pulled out her phone checking for texts from her friends. She jumped when someone pulled the phone from her hands. She looked up fearing Toralie however, it was just, Drew with his usual cocky grin.

"Hey there Princess," he greeted slipping into the seat beside her.

"Hi Drew," Christina sighed before taking her phone and turning away.

"Oh don't be like that," Drew responded grabbing Christina by her arm.

She looked at him with a stony glare.

"Leave me alone Drew,"

"But if I did that how would I know when to pick you up tonight?"

"For the hundredth time, I never agreed to a date,"

"But surely you want to,"

"I'd rather stake myself"

"Fine play hard to get but I'll win in the end dear,"

* * *

"Well, he clearly didn't win," Taylor laughed.

"He was persistent though,"

"It sure sounds like it,"

"Sounds like what?" Shaggy asked arriving.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart, Want to help with Dinner?" Christina asked rising from the couch.

"Sure thing,"

* * *

 **Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Valerie stood in front of her pink floor-length mirror primping herself as she could without a reflection. She wore a sparkly form-fitting dress with silver stilettos. She accented her outfit with a diamond bracelet and her normal pink shades. She had pulled her two-toned hair into a fancy bun and currently, was applying makeup when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her father dressed in jeans and a white dress shirt. He grinned wickedly at his daughter.

"Tonight's the night Valerie,"

"It is?"

"Yes, you'll have your new mother very, very soon,"

"Yippee"

"I must say I'm really proud of you,"

"Really?"

"Yes, because you saw what you wanted and you took it,"

"Thanks a lot, Dad,"

"You're welcome,"

* * *

Drew was disappointed when Malcolm answered the door instead of Christina. The young zombie seemed much happier to Drew then he had when he'd last seen him. He was borrowing some of Shaggy Jr's clothes. He wore a dragon tee shirt with grey sweats and black shoes. He stepped aside and welcomed the two vampires inside. In the living room, Nathen and Luke were watching Batman, Taylor was reading a fashion magazine that Daisy had loaned her and, Beatrice was playing a video game on Christina's old Nintendo DSI. Meanwhile, Shaggy Jr was in the kitchen with his greeting everyone the duo moved to the kitchen. Drew's eyes burned with fire when he saw Christina's wedding ring and he got even angrier when he saw all of her pictures with her sorry excuse for a husband.

"Good evening Christina," he greeted smoothly as he strode over to where she was working at the stove.

"Evening Drew," Christina said not looking away from the pot of tomato soup she was stirring.

"So, where's Shaggy?"

"Oh, he ran to the store for me," Christina said.

"Perfect," Drew whispered.

Valerie had since lured Shaggy Jr out of the kitchen so her father could yet again attempt to flirt with Christina. Christina startled as Drew snaked his arm around her and pulled her away from the stove.

"Drew please let go of me," Christina asked as nicely as she could.

"Don't worry I won't bite you," Drew chuckled darkly in response.

"Seriously Drew my patience is wearing thin," Christina warned her eyes flashing red.

"My, my aren't we feisty,"

"Drew!"

"What's the matter Princess are you scared?"

"Get off of me,"

"You know I quite like having you this close," Drew whispered teasingly.

"Let go of me or I swear when Shaggy gets back-"

"That weakling? HA," Drew laughed.

"HANDS OFF MY WIFE,"

Christina sighed in relief as Shaggy pushed Drew into the living room before following them.

"What are you going to do human?" Drew mockingly challenged.

Valerie and her father recoiled in shock when Shaggy's eyes turned a deep crimson. His teeth sharpened and they watched in horror as large claws extended from his hands. Drew barely had time to process this before the now werewolf Shaggy had him by the throat growling dangerously. He looked to Christina for aid only to find her as well as the kids laughing as if they were watching a comedy. The only look of concern to be seen was that of his own daughter.

"I-i don't understand I thought your father was-."

"Human?" Shaggy Jr asked with a smirk as he too transformed making Valerie gasp.

"Well, you were wrong," Taylor laughed.

Valerie turned back to the spectacle in front of her to find her normally confident father trembling like a coward still suspended in air by Shaggy.

"Care to tell me why you were harassing my wife?" Shaggy growled showing his sharp teeth in the process.

Drew attempted to pull himself together before he retorted with.

"She's supposed to be MY wife,"

"Oh, really? Then why would she marry me?" Shaggy challenged.

"Because you didn't give her a choice,"

Christina watched as the argument between the two waged on. Finally growing tired of it she yelled.

"ENOUGH"

The sheer surprise caused Shaggy to drop Drew who was then magically bound to a nearby chair by Taylor. Christina stepped in front of him eerily calm as she said:

"Drew, you're nothing more than a stuck-up butt kissing psychopathic jerk and as I said before I'd sooner stake myself than marry you,"

The kids save for Valerie applauded at this.

"But-"

"And I have an announcement to make,"

"What is it Christina," Shaggy asked.

"I'm pregnant,"


	14. Chapter 14

"Y-you're bluffing," Drew sputtered while struggling against his magical bindings.

"No, I'm not," Christina laughed recalling the earlier events of the day.

...

* * *

 **Earlier.**

Christina didn't feel very good when she first woke up. Rolling over she checked the time before sliding out off the bed. Slipping into her house shoes she slowly walked to Taylor's door to begin the tedious process of getting the kids up for school. Knocking on Taylor's door she called for her to wake up.

"Mom you don't look too good," Taylor commented with concern.

"I don't feel well. I think I'll stay home today," Christina replied.

"I'll help wake up the others," Taylor offered.

"Thank you, Taylor," Christina sighed.

After everyone had gotten up and ready Christina sat down in the recliner. Shaggy would inform Miss Grimwood of her whereabouts as he always did. So Christina sipped hot Cocoa as her children and Shaggy left for the day. Christina remained in the recliner for about an hour before her stomach started making warning noises. As quickly as she could she ran to the bathroom before she doubled over. After the less than pleasant experience, she did the only thing she could think of. She called Draculaura who arrived with Sibella to take her to the doctor's office. It was here that she received news of being pregnant, again.

"Just wait until you tell Shaggy," Draculaura squealed.

"The news will drive him batty," Sibella agreed, causing Christina to lightly punch her cousin in the arm for her very intentional pun.

* * *

Shaggy was indeed taken aback by the news.

"How did this happen?" he cried.

"Oh, I think you know how this happened Shaggy," Christina replied rolling her eyes at the stupid question.

After getting over their initial shock the kids and Shaggy were very happy.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Beatrice squealed jumping up and down.

"I'll get to read to them, right Mom?" Nathen asked.

"Of course,"

"I'll teach them how to play baseball,!" Luke declared.

"But-but what about us?" Drew asked still struggling against the bindings.

"Get this through your thick head Drew there isn't an us," Christina retorted.

While the adults went back to arguing Shaggy Jr pulled Valerie from the room. Sammie watched them leave confusedly but the look on Shaggy Jr's face told her she needed to stay put which she did.

"Valerie, did you use me?" Shaggy Jr asked once they were alone.

"No that's ridiculous SJ!"

"Oh, really? You weren't just using me so your father could get to my mother?"

"No,"

"You're lying to me!"

"Okay fine I did use you but I still like you SJ!"

"I find that really, really hard to believe,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I don't think sorry is going to cut it, Valerie,"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm breaking up with you,"

"WHAT"

"You heard me,"

"But you can't!"

"And why is that?"

"B-because-"

"See? You don't even have a legit reason for us to stay together,"

"Please, please don't do this"

"Why?"

"Because I make you happy?"

"Valerie hanging out with my friends, spending time with my family, Solving mysteries, those things make me happy,"

"But don't you love me?"

"I did until you stabbed me in the back, now go,"

"Go?"

"I want you and your father out of here,"

Since Shaggy Jr was still in werewolf form this made the demand even scarier to Valerie who was quick to flee with Drew behind her.

* * *

Soon Daisy, Jackie, and Andrew were seated with the family at the table each was enjoying dinner and laughing about everything that had happened. Things were normal again. They'd made a new friend and overcame great obstacles. They were all happy that this adventure was over and they couldn't wait to see what was next.


End file.
